Load beams, headlifts and other components of disk drive head suspensions are well known and commercially available. Methods for manufacturing these components are also well known. By way of example, components and manufacturing methods of these types are shown in the Aoyagi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,529, Watanabe U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,670, Hayen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,542, Lee et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0030671, Japanese Patent No. 2005011511 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 01-107384. There remains, however, a continuing need for improved headlifts and related manufacturing methods. In particular, there is a need for relatively stiff headlifts and efficient manufacturing processes.